


Anywhere

by dementedsymphony



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Amy Lee - Freeform, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Songfic, Written many many many moons ago, homophobic relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementedsymphony/pseuds/dementedsymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka wants to leave her old life behind, and she wants Michiru to come with her....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Finally Decided to transfer my fics from fanfiction.net. Hope you guys enjoy :)

Dear my love, haven't you've wanted to be with me, and dear my love haven't you longed to be free.

Haruka rode up the driveway to the mini mansion. She hopped off her bike and walked to the door. Just as she was about to knock, she heard her lovers voice crying to someone, screaming.

"I love her! Why can't you just respect that?"

Haruka stood there frozen, afraid to move fearing that she might be discovered.

"How can you love someone like that! Another woman. It's disgusting. I forbid it, Michiru." Another woman voice screamed.

I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you, and at sweet night you are my own.

The blonde opened the door and barged into the room where Michiru and her parents were arguing. She ignored the maid who kept trying to tell her that she was not welcomed in the house.

"Haruka, what are you doing her." She had tears streaming down her face. The blonde quickly wiped them away.

"Young man, lady whatever you are. Keep your hands off of my daughter. Your kind is not welcomed here." The blonde looked at the older woman, hurt clearly showing in her eyes.

"I love your daughter! What is so wrong about that?"

Take my hand, we're leaving here tonight. There's no need to tell anyone, they'd only hold us down. So by the morning light, we'll be halfway to anywhere. Where love is more then just your name

The older woman answered with their butler grabbing Haruka from behind and tossing her out the door. "HARUKA!" Before she could run out the door, her mother grabbed her arm and led her upstairs to her room, in which had a one way lock. Michiru pounded on the door, pleading with her mother to understand. Outside, a bleeding Haruka sat on her knees, screaming her loves name for all to hear.

I have dreamt of a place for you and I. No one knows who we are there. All I want is to give my life, only to you.

The sun departed and was replaced with the soft ethereal glow of the moon. Rain began to fall as heavily as Michiru tears. Her eyes were swollen and red and her hair was a mess. It had been two days since the fight between her mother and Haruka. She refused to leave the room until she accepted the twos relationship, and her mother refused to hear such blaspheme. She was on her bed, crying a new set of tears when she heard the light tapping on her bedroom window. She walked to the window and found a smiling and soaked Haruka.

I've dreamt so long, I cannot dream anymore. Let's run away, I'll take you there.

Michiru opened the window allowing Haruka to climb through. They quickly embraced and Haruka bent down to kiss the others lips.

"Haruka, you can't be here, if my mother finds you..." The other quickly silenced her with another kiss.

"Come with me, Michiru. Away from all this. Where we can be together." Michiru eyes welled up with tears.

"Where would we go? How would we survive? We're not even out of high school. It's impossible!"

"Anything is possible as long as I'm with you."

We're leaving here tonight. There's no need to tell anyone. They'd only hold us down. So by the morning light , we'll be half way to anywhere, where noone needs a reason...

Forget this life, come with me Don't look back your safe now

"Forget this place, Michiru. Forget this life, I'll protect you. I'll take care of you." Michiru looked down to the floor. Unsure of what to do. If she said no, she would be giving her mother what she wants. Haruka would leave her life forever. If she said yes, would her mother ever forgive her?

Unlock your heart, drop your guard , no ones left to stop you

"Michiru..."

Forget this life, come with me. Don't look back your safe now.

"Where would you take me, Haruka?" The blonde smiled. Knowing that it didn't matter what answer she gave, the other would still leave with her.

Unlock your heart, drop your guard, no ones left to stop you now

Haruka smiled. "We'll go anywhere."

In the early morning, opened the door to her daughters room to find it empty. She walked over to her daughters bed and lifted the piece of paper and began to read it. It simply said...

"We're leaving here tonight. There's no need to tell anyone. They'd only hold us down. So by the morning light. We'll be halfway to anywhere, where love is more then just your name."


End file.
